For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses that when measurements of body temperature have been obtained for over a predetermined number of menstrual cycles, an ovulation date and menstrual dates are estimated based on measurements determined to be valid among the obtained measurements, and that when the number of menstrual cycles during which measurements have been obtained is less than the predetermined number, the obtained measurements are regarded as valid and used to perform the estimation.